Jail Break
by TheRealKira
Summary: Kaoru all but lives with his lover Kyoya. Hikaru only cares about alcohol, heroine, and Haruhi. This is a story from the three years that as said in the story "Never happened." rated T for twins.


**Guess what guys, I found out I have Microsoft word! So there's going to be less spelling errors now. So a lot of the ideas in this story, come from the story "the beginning of the end" by AlyssaxXxShane like the pairing and some stuff with Hikaru, like his drug problem. So, yeah There's also an OC, I don't like her. I hate all OC's. But it doesn't matter because she's like nothing in this story. She is just a stupid cunt Kyoya tells his story too. I'm rating this story 'T' because there is no actual sex, just suggested sex. So if you think this story should be rated 'M' tell me and I'll change it right away. That's all. See you next chapter :3**

"Kyo, sweetie, can you tell me a story from when you were a teenager? I always find them so interesting!" Yuki asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I've told you almost everything about back then. The only stories I have left are from what we call "the years that didn't exist" and I can't tell you those." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, they were years where the six of us did things that we don't regret, but don't want anyone else knowing."

"I won't tell, tell me a story please?"

"Fine, but you owe me." I said. Yuki kissed me and sat down ready to listen to my story.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When we were in high school, I had dated Kaoru Hitachii. I loved him so much, but because of that love, I was jealous every time Hikaru touched him in host club. After host club, they hardly ever spoke to each other. Most days, Kaoru would sleep over at my house. Haruhi would usually sleep over at Hikaru's. Since Hikaru and Kaoru shared a bed, it made things awkward for Kaoru who ended up sharing a bed with people having sex. So one day, after host club Hikaru and Kaoru went home. Within an hour, Kaoru had called me.

"Hey, Kyoya, could I stay over tonight?" He asked.

"Of coarse Kaoru. You're always welcome at my house. Just bring your stuff this time. I don't like being in Hikaru's room." I replied. I had never referred to the twin's joint bedroom as 'theirs.' I had always called it Hikaru's because Kaoru was never there. About half an hour later, Kaoru's limo pulled up. I rushed to the door to greet him. I didn't mind that Kaoru would stay over for weeks at a time. In fact I loved it. I didn't want him living at his house. It was a bad environment. Hikaru and Haruhi would sit around, shooting heroine, getting drunk, and having sex. So I didn't want the one person I had ever loved this much, to live like that. That night, Kaoru and I were doing homework when there was a knock at the door. I rushed downstairs to get it.

"Hey, Kyo-Kyoya, c-can I borrow m-my brother?" Hikaru slurred.

"You're drunk." I told him knowing I wouldn't accomplish anything with that remark.

"A-and your gay!" He shot back as if it was an insult.

"Yes, I am. Is that supposed to be an insult? Coming from the guy dating a trani?" I asked.

"Ha-Haru-Haruhi is not a t-t-trani!" He yelled.

"Right. So what exactly do you want, Hikaru?"

"H-how do you know I-I'm Hikaru?"

"Easy, you're drunk, you asked for Kaoru, and Kaoru's up in my room."

"Naked?"

"No, doing math homework. So he can pass. Something you might want to take up doing. What do you want anyway?"

"Kaoru."

"We've established that. Why do you want him?" I asked as if I was speaking to a three year old.

"I-I need money." Hikaru slurred.

"Why?"

"Heroine. There! Ha-happy? Ha-ru-hi said she w-wont fuck me tonight, u-unless I get it for her."

"How much money do you need?" I sighed.

"$300"

"Fine, as long as you never speak to Kaoru again, unless you're in host club. Deal?" I asked holding the money out

"Deal." Hikaru mumbled snatching the money from my hands. He turned and walked away. I couldn't believe Hikaru had just traded his brother for drugs. I shook my head and walked upstairs.

"Who was it?" Kaoru asked as I walked in.

"Hikaru. Now common it's late lets get to bed." I mumbled putting my homework away. "Are you going to sleep on my bed, or on the couch?" I asked.

Kaoru just laughed. "Your bed obviously." The two of us climbed into my bed, and I turned out the light. We layed together in the darkness and once my eyes adjusted, I put my arm around my love.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru cried in horror. "I thought you said we couldn't do anything like this on school nights!"

"Like what? I'm not aloud to hold my boyfriend while we fall asleep? We end up waking up like this anyway." I told him.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Kaoru grinned, wrapping his arm around me and then kissing me. I kissed back knowing if this continued we'd never get to sleep.

"Sleep." I ordered breaking away from the kiss. Kaoru rolled his eyes then turned away from me. I was just starting to fall asleep, when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hey, Kyoya-sempai, it's Hikaru. Haruhi and I are in jail."

**Moo haha! I left you off at such a mean place! But don't fret. The next chapter will probably be up the day this goes up. By the way, Steph wanted me to say here that she found it hilarious that I made Haruhi get into jail. Anyway :3**


End file.
